Blood Soaked Lesbians
by Azkadellio
Summary: Don't worry, it's not a lesbian porno with 'that time of the month'. It's not nearly that disturbing. As male bodies continue to pile up, the LAPD continues to hit dead ends. Will the killer(s) be found, or will the body count rise? M for slight character death and hints of smut. Two-shot.


**Don't ask where this came from. I was watching Disney's** _ **'The Nutcracker and the Four Realms'**_ **when this idea came to me. I couldn't tell you why this idea is what came to me though.**

 **Anyway, as the summary states, this is not a lesbian porno involving a woman's menstrual cycle. This is about serial killers, so much less disturbing/messed up.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading this, and sorry for not uploading anything else in a long time. For some reason, I haven't had the desire/drive to write, but this idea came to me and I went with it. Hopefully it'll help me start writing much more regularly, but I can't promise anything.**

 **Some info before you begin, Tori and Jade are both thirty-one, the others are mid-thirties (Cat and Andre) to late forties (Beck, Robbie, etc). As for Trina, she's still a year older than Tori, but not seen as much. You'll see why as you read.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters. Just the random OCs we don't see a lot of and for very long.**

 **No POV**

"How are there so many corpses, all with their hands missing, yet no sign evidence of who, why, or when?" The captain of the LAPD, Beckett Oliver, asks his team, a picture of the most recent body found outside a performing arts school on the screen behind him.

"We're trying all we can, sir, but we haven't been able to find anything." His second-in-command, Detective Andre Harris, says with a look just as frustrated as his captain's.

"Am I the only one wondering why they're all young males between the ages of sixteen and twenty-three?" Catarina Valentine, Detective Harris' partner of six years, asks as she looks through the pile of case folders, her signature red hair in a bun.

"You thinking it's a possible MO? Like the killer's purposely choosing them and it's not random chance." Captain Oliver asks, looking at the detectives. "It's possible. We just need to figure out why they're chosen." He adds, sitting down and looking through the file for the most recent murder.

Across town, in the Hollywood Hills, sits a couple known as Hollywood's 'True Power Couple', Tori Vega and Jade West, on the front porch of their small house, the perfect size for the two of them. "Have you watched the news recently?" Tori asks her girlfriend, her eyes on the engagement ring Jade proposed with the month before.

"What? That nineteen year old found outside of our old high school?" Jade asks, looking over her latest script for any errors. "What about him?" She asks, spell checking the page.

"Yeah." Tori says, looking away from her ring. "What do you think about it, being found so close to Hollywood Arts?" She asks, facing her fiancé.

"I think it's a good thing we graduated over ten years ago." Jade says absentmindedly, saving the draft and closing her laptop. "Why? Worried?" She asks, a smirk on her face.

"No, just curious." Tori says, rolling her eyes. "You're ready to test the new toys, aren't you?" She asks, recognizing the gleam in Jade's eyes.

"What? Can you blame me? You want to try the new harness just as much as me." Jade says, standing up and heading inside, setting her laptop on the couch.

Without a hesitant breath, Tori gets up and follows her fiancé, closing and locking the front door behind her as she goes to the door leading to the basement of their home, a smile on her face.

As time goes on, the LAPD fails to find any connection between the crimes, just their ages and missing hands. Meanwhile, Jade finishes her script and gets ready to have it produced, taking her time to find a company able to produce her film with justice.

"We need to soundproof the basement. Our security cameras inside have picked up the sounds too well." Tori says, walking over to her fiancé.

"Relax. The cameras are set on a private network, no one can hack into it or anything." Jade says, pulling Tori onto her lap. "Remember when Sinjin tried it to see me showering? He'll be in prison until we're ninety, at least." She says as she pulls Tori closer. "So, how was the recording?"

"It went fine." Tori answers, grabbing Jade's hands and moving them away from her butt. "What's the plan for the night?" She asks, keeping Jade from moving things too far along.

"The usual. Why?" Jade asks, raising an eyebrow at being denied one of her favorite parts of Tori's body.

 **Later That Night**

"Ooh, he's awake." A disguised voice comments as a young man starts to stir, an eyeless face mask preventing him from seeing the nude form walking towards him, a gag preventing him from talking.

"Why is he naked, Harley?" A second voice, equally disguised and naked, asks with a hint of anger.

"Calm, Ivy. It's more fun when there's no clothes." 'Harley' answers. "What shall we do with him first, Ivy?" The voice asks, walking around the blind, bound young man.

"You know my vote." 'Ivy' answers, walking towards the young man. "Inject the poison into his bloodstream, cut off those wretched, wandering hands, then dispose of him in the hillside, watching his body roll downhill until gravity is no longer pulling him." The second says with a small snarl.

"You're no fun." 'Harley' states, walking to her partner. "Why not make him hard first as we fuck each other, then kill him?" The first asks, grabbing 'Ivy' by the hips and pulling them close.

"Fine. But only because I haven't tasted that pussy lately." 'Ivy' answers, the two shutting off the voice modulators. "I'm warning you now, you cum, I chop it off with the sharpest knife I own." She says, glaring at the man.

"I'll hold it. I brought the spear for that reason." 'Harley' says, smacking 'Ivy' on the ass.

Twenty minutes later, the young man lies in a puddle of his own blood, the two women standing before him with blood splattered on their bodies, and the man's hands tossed into a large oven. "I guess he was gay. No way any straight man would stay soft as you fucked me with your strap-on." 'Harley' comments as she stares at the bloody corpse.

"Well, here's the problem." 'Ivy' says, taking the mask off the man. "This one is soundproofed. Forgot this was the one for one of our role play nights." She says, tossing the mask aside.

"Damn. I was looking forward to slicing it off." 'Harley' says, picking up the mask and walking away, 'Ivy' following.

"Damn, Tori. I forgot how much you hated dicks that aren't attached to a leather harness." 'Ivy' says, following her fiancé. "Want to fuck in the shower?" She asks, using her middle finger to scoop up some of the blood on her breasts and licking it.

"At least I don't lick blood, Jade." Tori says, shaking her head at the action. "You better hope he wasn't infected with anything." She says as she leads Jade up the stairs to their first floor.

"Relax." Jade says, grabbing Tori's breasts from behind, making the two stop. "I do my research." She says, pinching Tori's nipples before releasing them and heading for their first floor bathroom.

 **How's this for a start? There will be a part two, I just wanted to get something started to help me get back in the writing mood.**

 **Did I surprise anyone with Tori and Jade being killers? Or did the title give everything away? The title gave it away, didn't it? Yeah, I thought so. Oh well, Too late to change it now. (Technically a lie, since I'm writing this the day before I posted it, but oh well)**

 **Question: In part two, do you think Tori and Jade'll be caught, or will they continue their kills without Beck or the others stopping her?**

 **Oh, and I lied about Trina. She'll be in part two, though, don't worry.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading, hope you liked it and review, and sorry for not posting anything for a while.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
